wolf mission
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: squel to wolf days: wolf and conner had a fight and now sperated after a year being togther when wolf was alowed to be back in missions, but conner became worried, during the mission a twist will happen and conner heart will die. warning little smut, hurt and so much feels.


**Luna: This is going to be a long one shot like 'I lied' it may be a bit longer, wolf grammar improve but still bad and wolf can fight and a master in the art of sneaking around and read and write.**

**Robin: master of stealth.**

**Luna: whatever.**

**Wolf mission**

Wolf pov

I was laying on the couch of the mountain nothing to do Conner gone to meet Clark for lunch and the others are busy with school, crime, and social life I stare at the T.V I was watching a nature movie about animals in brazil, most of those birds are beautiful but too bad I want to eat them. I got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed pizza we had last night, the new topping super carnivore meat pizza, I just love it.

_RECONIZE: SUPERBOY _B04

I walked to the zeta portal we just exchange a hi and left, the past week Conner and I hit a – what human's called it a rough patch, nightwing said I now can go on missions and Conner just felt worried for me I been in mission before but not in a human form, ever since the event with Klarion, Conner felt concerned when he left for a mission, I tried to make sure to tell him I'm fine but one time during a mission he called me while being attacked and I yelled at him not to call me, then after that mission we fought and I made him sleep on the couch while I stayed angry Conner.

I ate the pizza, and walked outside, turned to my animal form and ran to the beach were Jamie, Bart and Tim I just sit there watching them, playing, swimming and I tried to be happy but I can't I missed Conner warmth, now he need to know I am okay to go on missions for what I am now. "Wolf your okay?" I looked and see Bart next to me, I turned human.

"Ya I'm good" my grammar started to improve but a few miss one.

"And Conner?" I turned away "sorry but we're worried about you two first you turned humanandstata relationshipwith-"

"You speak fast" Bart noticed it and slowed.

"Sorry it just I have to amide it going fast a year since the thing with Klarion"

"Things will go slow now and wolf will prove Conner I can do mission." The I transformed again and walked to the town and looked around found I at the park and I watch humans walking past in couples, singles talking in their phone, children playing and wild life gathering food.

I stayed there for another hour then I walked back to the mountain and see nightwing. "A wolf I need to talk to you" I transformed again and walked up to nightwing.

"What s it?"

"You, superboy, wondergirl and robin are going to India"

"Where are they?"

"prepping I just waited for you, well anyway there are large amount of kobra venom are being shipped to some unknown client so you and robin sneak in and grab a sample and find out who the client is and stop the shipping, super boy and wondergirl are backup just in case"

"yes" I walked off to my room I still have and put on a dark skin-tight shirt and pants with light lining, and walked to the hanger, the cloths I wear M'gann gave me with do the same beast boy wear too, then I see Conner walking in we both gave a stare and robin pushed me inside the bio-ship. The ride took so long I closed my eyes and thought about the time we were still together.

_FLASH BACK_

_Normal pov_

_Conner and wolf was in there three week relationship they finished telling there friends about their relationship and they left to the bedroom after their date. Wolf watch a movie in the multiplex cinema and the movie they watch was in 3D and he was so amazed._

_Now lying on the bed wolf snuggled to Conner, he felt so grateful but the dogs around him on the street called him a traitor to their kind and human lover, wolf wanted to kill them showing who still a wolf. But Conner stopped him from coursing a scene "so wolf you want to do something else"_

"_Like what?" said wolf lifting his torso of the bed._

"_this" then he kissed wolf on the lips first then on the cheeks trailing his tongue down to his neck, and suck the mark shoulder, wolf moaned at the sensation and lay back down and holding Conner hair, pushing him closer to him, then Conner trail more down to wolf shirt playing with his nipple though the shirt, wolf hated wearing shirt, Conner moved his hand under the shirt and up and taking it off his lover, and then he took his own off joining the first._

"_you want more" asked Conner, wolf looked at Conner hovering him he pulled Conner down and kissed him and moved to his ear and whispered "yes" then Conner moved his hand to the canine chest down to his pants and pop wolf jeans open and Conner lowered himself pulling wolf jeans off and licked up his leg to his inner thigh while wolf moan biting his lips to make sure no one hear them._

_Conner licked up to wolf harden erection licking lightly while wolf moved his leg around Conner shoulders,"Conner please"_

"_Sorry I want you relax"_

"_You make wolf wanting more" Conner took wolf whole and the canine moaned and hold Conner hair tighter he bit his lips holding the moans. Conner sucks hard and hummed making wolf moan, wolf can feel like he going to come at that moment. Conners stopped and lick wolf hole, and pumped wolf._

_Wolf howled and cum, panting wolf flicked his tail at Conner face and both smiled. Conner moved up to wolf and cuddles him tight. "Wolf love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_FLASH BACK END_

This is something the time's spent with Conner I missed home, back with my pack the hunts me with my farther learning to be the next alpha, but now this is my life.

I looked at every one Tim and Cass talk about the mission and Conner flying the bio-ship I want this tension between us gone, we send vibes to each other and I hate it. "Nearing India" I looked and I see my home land, still beautiful the forest, the sky and I hope my pack is okay with out there alpha. The land looked different in the sky, I see a large waterfall I remember when I was a pup, we landed about 5 clicks away, we walked out this place its near my pack den. "Wolf what's wrong?" asked robin, I turned to him.

"It just wolf den is near"

Superboy pov

I looked back at wolf when he said that he must've missed his family, I felt sorry for him.

_FLASHBACK_

_(THE EVENT of THE FIGHT)_

_I don't know how many solders was firing us, 1 hundred or two I don't know now it finish and some of my friend is a bit annoyed, I walked to my room and tried to open the door but couldn't open it I tried again, the it open and wolf was there "why Conner do it?"_

"_sorry I know but I was scared it might happen again" wolf shook his head and walked to the bed and sat down, I sat next to him and I tried to grabbed his hand but he moved away._

"_Would Conner leave wolf more room?"_

_What?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your around wolf too many time, I sometime don't like it, wolf need room"_

"_Okay, sorry I just..."_

"_NO" wolf stood up and walked to wall facing away from me. "Wolf don't like Conner new self, always worry about wolf. I don't it this mate, the mate I love" I noticed he started to shivering got up and walked to him, I hugged him and he pushed me away, but I held us together wolf struggled free but I didn't let him I want you wolf. Then wolf free his left arm and clawed my face, I let go of wolf and his face is angry his fangs showing._

"_NO MORE" yelled wolf then be transformed and ran out of the room. I ran after him and I lost at the beach._

_After hours looking for him I walked to my room and it was locked again and a pillow and blanket outside I lean my ear on the door and listen and I heard wolf crying. I know what this mean I picked up the two item and walked to the living room and lay on the couch, I saw the girls I don't know who but they now I was here cause of something I did. I lay there missing wolf warmth._

_**Morning**_

_I saw wolf sitting on the arm chair eating meat "wolf think we need break"_

"_Why?" I said sitting up._

"_You're in wolf... Wolf space (AN: WOLF MENT PERSONAL SPACE) and wolf don't like it."_

_My face lowered and wolf walked away "wolf staying in wolf room now and I'm fine"_

_FLASHBACK END_

God I was a tool to wolf. I took the binoculars and looked at the ship and the warehouse near.

Soldiers.

I turned and looked at robin and wolf "wolf, robin you're up we wait and call if you need us" they nodded and left. Cass placed her hand on my shoulder "don't worry about wolf later after the mission if we don't get attack let wolf visit his family or pack what wolves called it."

I sighed and nodded "okay but-"

"No buts, you two been giving off vibes and feelings"

"But wolf can get-"

"His durability is the same as you he won't get hurt" I looked down and sat on a rock, looking at the warehouse. He still worry something is going to happen.

Robin pov

Wolf and it jump on the roof and scanned the area, wolf grabbed my attention and pointed to some cages, I looked and I couldn't see, I signed him to look at the cage and move to the boxes. He did so and jumped down, I ran to the office room and looked in, one guard pointed his gun at the female scientist, I throw a smoke ball and the room is covered I ran in and closed the door and knocked the guard "are you okay"

"r-robin thank god you have to stop them" she said

"Who?"

"The brain caught some Indian wolves and some boy with horns used some magic or whatever they want me to make those wolves do stuff"

"What kind of scientist are you?" I asked while I rampaged the computer.

"I'm an animal behaviourist scientist and I don't know how they did it but they turned that wolf to human" I stopped and turned to her wide eye.

"And the cages have-"

"Them it there and I still don't get why they done this?"

"One of my team mate is like them and Klarion kidnapped him, he must have used that idea for super solders" god, and wolf will.

BANG.

I heard gunshot. NO, WOLF. I ran out and I see wolf but in a form i never see it like in those werewolf movie but still the same size. I jumped down and attacked the solders and called for superboy and wondergirl. I ran up to wolf and he throw many solders to the door and he tore the door of the cages off. And I see wolves-human hybrid like wolf they ran to the opening and then turned into their animal form, I was about to stop the ship I was hit with a laser, I was on the ground and I see the brain and his gorilla, "well, well, well I think this will be an interesting event" said the brain, then I see wondergirl punched the gorilla and superboy, kicking the brain to the wall. I got up holding the burn.

"Your okay?" I nodded and I see wolf next to superboy looking at his hands.

"Wolf is different"

"I know but wolf are they your-"

"My pack yes" then Monsieur punched Cass and another all round attack wolf ran to the boat till I couldn't see him.

Wondergirl pov

I grabbed my lasso tied it around Monsieur and swing him to the cages and I let go and it crashed I pulled my lasso away and I turned but Monsieur grabbed my leg and swung met to my friends but stop at mid air and turned back to Monsieur "forgot I can fly" I flow at him and punched his ape face and he hit through the wall.

Cool.

I flow to wolf and I see was standing on front of Klarion and his cat, god.

"well pet it looked like you have a nice life till now" his hand turned red I see his cat changed that sabre tooth cat I flow to it and pushed her away and I punched her to the river and she struggled and I see Klarion on the grown struggling too but wolf was about to kill him.

"WOLF NO" he turned to me and he let Klarion go and the boy grabbed me and throws me in the warehouse.

Superboy pov

I saw Klarion throw wonder girl inside I stopped and ran to wolf and he grabbed us and dragged us to the other side of river with his cat wet next to him. Wolf struggled free and attacked Klarion "let go of me" yelled Klarion and I ran to Klarion and punished him on the face and I tried to make sure doesn't lose himself.

I about to give that crazy witch boy but he blast me with a fire ball and it singed me I got up and looked and another hit with the fire ball and I burned my eyes, I can barley the fight. But I see wolf grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His body has cuts a turf of blood we both can barely stand too. "Awww isn't that cute but I hate cute" he shot another fireball and wolf took the hit and he turned to his human form and got to his knees. I looked at Klarion I ran to him and punched his face, grabbed his shirt and punched him again then he shoot a fireball pushing me off him and landed next to wolf.

"Well this has gone long enough" then he summon a fairly large fireball and shoot at us and but I grabbed wolf and jumped in the river but I didn't think the current is strong and I was weakened. I tried to reach but me losing consciousness. Then I saw wolf howling

"HhhhHHHHHhhhOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooowwwwwwwwWWWW WLLLLLLLLLLLlllLLLLLLLLL" then I saw something and I lost consciousness.

Wolf pov

I saw my pack in there wolf form attacking Klarion and his cat and I fall in the water fall I know this waterfall there's no rock I fall reach to the surface and I pulled Conner to the shore and I looked up I jumped up the cliff and land on the cliff top and I saw my human friends they tied up the brain and the gorilla, I pointed to Conner and they follow the way and I ran up to Klarion and I hit him hard. I saw my farther current alpha male, {son}

{Father} I looked at my farther old canine, almost all white his face has a black Patten on his right eye, black left leg.

{Son, we missed you but I need you to be the next alpha my time is closing}

I looked at Klarion pushing my family away {we talk later} I jumped and land on Klarion and bite his neck, he screamed and pushed me off him and grabbed teekl and ran "this isn't over" then he disappeared.

{Son, how are you?} I saw my pack gathering greeting me back to my mother land.

{I'm fine farther,}

{Will you be staying} said farther.

{I...don't know} I walked to the cliff and saw my mate.

{You have a human mate?} Said farther I looked at him and I saw my other friends looking at me they yelled at me they will be in the bio-ship and I wait for Conner to wake up.

{They understand you}

{I spoke human}

{Really}

{Yes} I looked down at my front leg, it was bleeding.

{My son what name do the human gave you}

{Wolf} farther turned to his pack and seeing they are cleaning their wounds.

{Farther I want to be alpha but I don't want to leave him alone}

{I understand when you mother became an outcast I never want her to leave but she and I know the way we are, go be with him we rest a bit before we go}

I looked down and jumped down, splashing the water and swam to my mate and turned human and pulled Conner to my lap.

_CONNER DREAM POV_

_I see wolf sitting in a large field, I walked to him and sat next to him. "Wolf I'm sorry, for worrying for the fight, for the things I tried to protect you from something I know you get hurt for" I hugged him gently and wolf hugged me back._

"_Conner I love you and I will always love even if I'm gone" I Looked at him and he stood up and walked away I tried to follow but then the ground split open and it was the size of the grand canyon. I saw wolf walking away, I yelled to him and I felt my tear falling._

DREAM END (AN: WATCH WOLF CHILDREN AME AND YUKI THE ENDING IS SIMILLER TO IT)

I slowly woke up and I saw wolf he kissed my forehead then my nose and lips. I lift my arm and he grabbed my hand and kissed it too. He gently laid me on the ground and I moved and saw wolf walking to the cliff and I slowly sat up and wolf turned into his animal form and I looked at him and he looked at me, and I know what he's doing. "Wolf no please" I whispered. Wolf walked away from me and jumped on the cliff.

"WOLF PLEASE STAY" I yelled while wolf climb the cliff "WOLF PLASES STAY WITH ME, I'LL BE A BETTER MATE I'LL GIVE YOU SPACE PLEASE" he jumped over a rock and I yelled "WOLF I NEED YOU, WE NEED YOU PLEASE COME BACK" then he land on the top of the waterfall cliff and I saw his pack and he looked at me.

I want you wolf.

"Please wolf" tears fall down I don't care I love you wolf. Then he howled. I listen and I can almost understand it 'I love you'

Then his pack walked away and wolf was the last one I cried harder and shiver. I stood up and walked back to the bio-ship and robin and wonder girl saw me "he staying with his pack" and I cried harder and fell on my knees.

Once we reached home I walked to my room while robin and wondergirl explain them what happen to me. I lay on my bed and cried my heart out.

**Two weeks later**

I basically stayed in my room barely eat and sleep everyone is worried about me and I walked out took a shower, and walked to the kitchen I saw my friends eating I grabbed an apple and walked to the couch I said nothing and I stare at the T.V. I ate the apple and done nothing. I tried to be strong but I can't.

"Conner your okay?" asked M'gann.

"No I missed him" I said.

"I know but he's gone and-"

"Some who he knows my mail address wolf send a letter and package" said superman holding a package and a letter on top. I walked to my farther and took the package and walked to the kitchen counter. I open the box and there was a pendent a simple clay shaped canine claw, I open the letter and I read it.

Dear Conner

I missed you, wolf now alpha of pack and I am happy, wolf farther died and I became alpha, family gotten used to changing to human and know pack change selfhood, we made a hut for litter and old members. Many gather more food, I missed you Conner and I love you, I missed old friends and older heroes. Mr tawny said hi to man in red I think tiger mean billy, wolf thought pack who to speck human and it gone well.

I missed you all

Wolf

I finished reading the letter and I cried happily. I put on the pendent and looked at it, I loved it.

I missed you too wolf.

The end


End file.
